


救火 ABO

by Greenie2019



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenie2019/pseuds/Greenie2019
Kudos: 17





	救火 ABO

Hins再次见到Kenny是在一个慈善晚宴的酒会上。

也不知怎么了，这个圈内为数不多的好朋友，自从上次几个人一起看完电影后就没再找过他，他俩还是坐在一起的呢...之后，他再想约Kenny出来帮他挑demo，Kenny却一直说很忙，没空。

他在会场的一边跟几个歌曲监制说着话，一边忍不住用余光看过去另一边的Kenny。他打扮得一如既往的精致，和他师兄师姐在一起，这么多人，hins也不方便过去搭讪。

但他随后瞥见Kenny轻轻地揉了揉太阳穴，脸色似乎转白了一点，跟人说话的注意力也渐渐没法集中，他的同伴依然聊得眉飞色舞地，没有注意到他，Kenny说了声sorry就放下酒杯往会场外走。

Hins觉得他一定是有事，马上跟了上去。

他随着Kenny进了洗手间，看见他两手撑在洗手盆上，这整个人微微地发颤。他一走近，闻到一阵从来没有过的，果酒般的香气，从Kenny身上传出来，他心里一荡，但第一反应是他喝多了。

“Kenny，是不是喝得不舒服了，要不要我去跟你经纪人打个招呼，说你先走？”

Kenny见是他，想起电影院的事，心情更烦躁，“不是，你走吧，我的事我自己搞定。”

Hins可不会任由他这个样子，“你身体不舒服要说啊，来，我跟你去看医生。”

“烦不烦啊你，”Kenny翻了个白眼，觉得他很无知，“发情期到了，懂吗？”

Hins一下懵了。他没经历过人事，只有最基础的性认知，就是他们alpha什么都不用担心，到了适当的时候，自会有omega送上门，到时候一切就无师自通水到渠成。但关于omega面对的人生，他一无所知。

可这个是Kenny，他一直放在心里，只敢远远地看，默默地喜欢的人。

Kenny脚步虚浮地走出洗手间，hins忧心忡忡地问，“你要去哪啊？”

“还能去哪，现在只能去兰桂坊随便钓个凯子。”

“不不不，”hins急了，“我听说...我听说那个......叫什么......对，抑制剂，可以吃抑制剂，你等我我给你买......”

Kenny闭眼摇摇头，他已经吃了一段时间了，如果还是发情，那证明抑制剂已经无效，“我全都吃过了，那个东西已经没用了。”

“不会的，一定有办法的，你站着不要动，等我。”hins没有说出来的话是，你可不能随随便便去找什么乱七八糟的人。Kenny的呼吸加速，视线越来越模糊，看着hins跑远。

当hins气喘吁吁地跑回来的时候，竟然看到某影视公司的两个新晋小生站在Kenny旁嘘寒问暖，其中一个还把手搭到他额头上。

hins挤回Kenny身旁，也没顾上礼不礼貌的，下意识地隔开他们和Kenny，“他现在不舒服，就不要打扰了吧。”

“切，你以为你是谁，观音兵吗？” 两个男艺人无趣地走了，临走前还说，“Kenny，明天见咯。”

Kenny抬起手和他们拜拜了一下。

hins立刻问，他们是谁啊，为什么说明天见。

“是将要一起工作的同事，明天要一起进剧组。”Kenny没好气地说，“张生，你对处理发情期有什么高见？”

hins把他架到脖子上，“来来来，你先到房间泡个冷水澡。”

哈？？？

原来他个傻子刚是找酒店开了个房间去了。一进房间就被推入了厕所，hins给他放满了一大盆冷水，千叮万嘱他一定要泡，会有用的。然后他又急匆匆出去了。

Kenny认命地把自己浸入了水中，泡冷水可以解决轻度地发情，可是他已经到了吃多少抑制剂都没用的阶段，他自己还不清楚么，那个傻子还要自把自为，好像他一个alpha还比他一个omega懂得多似的，好蠢。

等他打着喷嚏裹着浴巾从厕所出来的时候，hins满头大汗地跑回来，拿着一大包东西，全是药，他哗啦啦地把药倒在桌子上，“欧洲的，印度的，美国的，国产的，你看看吃哪个。”说完，他又马上煲起了热水。

Kenny已经没力气跟他辩驳，只看他急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，看他拿起说明书看了一通，hins又说，“要不试试这个吧，美国的这个最贵，据说是新药，药效会更快的。”他把药片掰出来放手里，放到Kenny嘴边，“张嘴，快吃。”

Kenny乖乖把药片吃到嘴里，hins用矿泉水兑开热水，又喂着他喝了下去。

见他吃了药，hins稍微安心了一点，坐下来抚着Kenny后背，“不舒服就要吃药嘛，我会陪你的，没事哦...”

kenny不动声色地格开了他的手，hins以为他只是身体不适不想被碰也没什么，下一刻，Kenny冲到厕所，把刚吃的药全吐了出来。

他全身无力地坐在地上，hins急得快哭了，“为什么会这样啊......”

“抑制剂如果能解决所有问题的话......”你们A存在的意义是什么，又蠢又笨，干脆从地球上消失得了。Kenny挣扎地站起来，要不是被这个自以为是的家伙耽误，他已经拉到一个人回家急救了。不能再拖了，再拖会误了明天进剧组的头等大事。

Kenny踉踉跄跄地准备离开这个房间，hins抓住他的肩膀，他也隐约知道Kenny刚说的去酒吧街意味着什么，他低声问，“Kenny，我来帮你好不好？”

Kenny的眼神告诉他，不能，因为我还想和你做朋友。

“可你要是因为这个原因去找别人上床，我会疯的。” 说罢，他抬起Kenny下巴，吻住了他的嘴唇。

在那一瞬，他第一次被omega带着信息素的体香冲击了整个神经。是爱情还是天性让他疯狂，已经分不清了，他只记得贴到他怀里的温香软玉有同样剧烈的心跳，他亲起来像甘泉，而喘声压抑婉转，更让他血气上涌，浑身沸腾如在丹炉。

Kenny把他带到床上去，自己为自己除下所有衣物，他能承受的情欲已经濒临极限，抛下所有矜持，叫着hins的名字，让他快点，再快一点。

猛得一下被填满，情潮席卷全身，他流出生理性的泪水，放肆地叫喊着，刺激他的alpha更卖力地一下一下捅到他生殖腔深处。虽然他好像只会用蛮力，但他现在只需要蛮力，发泄他压抑已经的情欲，再来，再来，怎么都不够，他搂紧那个人瘦削的脊背，能清晰地感觉到他的蝴蝶骨在移动。在hins的不懈努力之下，Kenny终于得到他很久以来第一次高潮。

hins在大口大口地喘着气，即使如此，他还是紧紧搂着他不放手。

Kenny的发情期过去了，他摸着hins汗湿淋淋的额头，“你还有最后一个步骤呀。”

他拨起脖子后面的头发，hins迟疑了一下，一口咬住他的腺体，把信息素注了进去。

Kenny靠在他怀里，轻声问，“你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“那...你...你以后，再有今天的情况，就找我......”

“哎，我本来从不会找身边的朋友做这个事，但你还算靠谱，那就这样咯。”肯尼摸着他还在上下喘气的胸膛，心里想着真是够糟糕的，本来就喜欢他，但暗示了没反应，退回朋友位置吧 ，这下又上了床，接下来还得找他上床，这算什么，朋友，炮友？

“我们要不要再来一次呀。”如果第一次是为了救火，那第二次就是食髓知味。他又缠了上去，勾住了他的脖子。

hins顺势搂住他，也在思考同一个问题。事业没稳定，他不想正式地建立恋爱关系。可是阴差阳错，就一步直达到床上了。那他们以后算炮友还是朋友呢。走一步算一步吧，既来之则安之，他这样想着，翻身吻住了Kenny。

跟他以前的交往对象都不一样，这个人黑黑瘦瘦的，有点凸嘴，还自称有百分之六的越南血统，但他有双真诚清澈的眼睛，说话的样子斯文又有妥帖，讲黄色笑话也不过火，很年轻的时候就能包办作词作曲编曲监制，还能在台上落落大方地表演，Kenny觉得这个人好棒。

hins喜欢Kenny的第一个契机当然是颜值，而且是他喜欢的那种温和无公害的颜，但其实相处下来他会有很多独特的想法，人又乐观又阳光，只要和他呆在一起就很舒服。临时标记让他对omega的感情又深了一点，保护欲和占有欲的作用下，他下了决心一定要正式追求他。

解决完生理问题，Kenny看时候不早了，得回家准备准备明天进组的事。他一边穿衣服，hins还是有点拘谨地没靠近他，还是Kenny主动一点，抓了一下他的手，“今天真的谢谢你的啦，其实我也不知道会不会给你造成麻烦。”

“不，不麻烦 ，我很乐意......”hins马上回答。

免费送上门的，你们alpha当然乐意啦，他心想。

“Kenny，我是说，你让我做什么都可以，不只是这个。”平常游刃有余，怎么到今天就笨嘴笨舌的呢。

Kenny心里一阵甜蜜，不知道他这话算不算表白了，他对自己应该也是有意思的吧？但无需在一晚上做完所有事情，稍微拉长一点时间，轮到我吊他胃口了，他拎上自己的东西，给他抛了眼神，做了一个电话联系的手势，就出了房门。

hins瘫倒在床上，开心得滚来滚去。


End file.
